Una lagrima
by Luriana
Summary: Ya no había misiones que cumplir, ni impuros que destruir. Solo estaban ellos, besándose a medio pasillo, recordando lo olvidado e intententando, por primera vez, demostrar sus sentimientos que se vieron descubiertos por medio de una lagrima.


**Hola! Bueno subo este fic de una vez antes de continuar con el siguiente capitulo de "Juegos de Poder". Este fic nació para un concurso por el dia DRAMIONE Y sorprendentemente gané :D **

**Los requisitos era que fuera comico pero a mi la comedia escrita no se me da mucho (en la vida real sii, todo el tiempo me la vivo riendo y haciendo reir xD) asi que me costo un poco de trabajo, pero esto fue lo que salio espero les guste.**

* * *

******DISCLAIMER: Si Harry Potter fuera mio, en este momento Harry estaria entregando en el altar a Lily con Teddy Lupin, mientras que Scorpius dice 'yo me opongo' y Hermione trata de controlar a su pequeño hijo rubio, al mismo tiempo que le toma la mano a su esposo Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

**Una lágrima**

—Vuelvo después—gritó Hermione al salir de su sala común.

Necesitaba ir a la biblioteca, despejarse un rato de la discusión que sus amigos estaban teniendo por el nuevo conejo que Harry le había regalado a Ginny. Le parecía tan estúpido que Ron comenzara una pelea solo por una mascota llamada Billius.

Bajó las escaleras de su torre y encontró una hojita tirada, doblada en 5 pedazos. En la parte superior decía claramente su nombre "Hermione Granger", razón por la cual se hincó para poder recoger el papel, sin embargo cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar la hoja, un zapato negro se posó sobre el pergamino, haciendo que Hermione girara el rostro para encontrarse con su peor enemigo.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó enojada

—Fastidiarte ¿No es obvio? —El rubio alzó su ceja y con su varita levitó el papel para que llegara a sus manos— ¿Qué es esto?

—Un papel

—¿Enserio? —preguntó con sarcasmo, sonrió para sí mismo y desdobló el papel— ¿Por qué dice mi nombre?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Hermione sorprendida e hizo un intento por recuperar su posesión, pero Draco que era más alto que ella, alzó su brazo para que no lo pudiera alcanzar— Dice mi nombre, imbécil.

—Sí, se que tu nombre es imbécil—Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dámelo si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo—comenzó a dar brinquitos

—¿Por qué te lo voy a dar si aquí dice mi nombre? — le enseñó el papel.

Efectivamente, justo debajo del nombre de Hermione, estaba escrito con letra clara Draco Malfoy.

—¿Es una clase de amarre para que salga contigo? ¿Enserio me deseas tanto?

—Sueña, Malfoy. Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en el mundo saldría contigo.

—Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas, Granger. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que me deseas y no mientas, aquí está la prueba de ello.

—Dame eso, yo lo vi primero—protestó Hermione pero Draco ya había comenzado a leer lo que venía escrito en esa hoja tan misteriosa—¿Qué dice?

—¿Sabes quién es Luriana?

—¿Eso dice?

—Toma—Draco le dio el papel a Hermione— ¿Lo ves?

—¿Esto es…una historia de nosotros? —preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Draco no dijo nada e imitó a su compañera quien se había sentado en el primer escalón de la escalera para comenzar a leer la historia que tenía en sus manos.

_Hola mis queridos y preciosos Draco y Hermione._

_Mi nombre no se los diré porque es secreto, pero mi nombre artístico es Luriana, soy una fan de ustedes como pareja, ya sé que ustedes siempre han tratado de ocultar su amor y por eso los amo aun mas, porque esas miradas que supuestamente son de odio, en realidad son intercambios de palabras no dichas por miedo al castigo que tu padre, Draco o que tus amigos, Hermione, puedan darles. No se preocupen, su secreto de que se aman está a salvo conmigo. _

_Ahora bien, como regalo del día Dramione (nombre con el que los hemos bautizado) y como muestra de mi amor, les he escrito una historia que espero les guste…aquí vamos._

_Oh bueno, antes de comenzar, les recomiendo escuchen la canción "La bella y la bestia" de Chenoa & David Bisbal, pero cuando yo les diga eh! No antes ni después, cuando la historia diga "Aquí la canción" la ponen._

Draco y Hermione se voltearon a ver extrañados, ¿Dónde escucharían esa canción?

—Es niña está loca—protestó Draco—¿Y quién se supone será la bestia?

—¿Eres tan idiota como para averiguarlo? Obviamente tú, Malfoy.

—Mira, Granger si tu eres la bella entonces Weasley es el millonario y Potter el físico culturista

—¿Has contado cuantas estupidez dices por minuto? No, no creo que no sepas contar tanto.

—Sigamos leyendo mejor.

_Supongo que se preguntaran donde escucharan la canción, pero POR DIOS ustedes son magos, deberían encontrar la forma de hacerlo y si no pues descárguenla de ITUNES._

_En fin, aquí la historia. _

_***Una lagrima ***_

_**Las lágrimas son aquellas gotas que escapan de nuestra alma por medio de nuestros ojos, son aquellas que expresan un sentimiento, pocos han podido descifrar que sentimiento es el que las causas puesto que brotan cuando menos no lo esperamos.**_

—Claro que sabemos que las provoca, son provocadas por la fricción que existe en el parpado inferior con las glándulas…

—Granger, ¿te importaría simplemente leer?

Hermione lo miró despectivamente, pero volvió a enfocar su mirada en la lectura.

_**Sin embargo, las lágrimas también nos muestran los verdaderos sentimientos de una persona, pues estas brotan cuando una persona está muy feliz, muy triste, o muy enojada. Y cuando una persona siente algo a mayor medida, no puede ocultar lo que está pasando dentro de esa persona.**_

_**Por eso, su historia comenzó por una lágrima.**_

_**Fue en aquella primavera donde los días de Draco estaban contados pues cumplir la misión encomendada por el Señor Tenebroso era más que imposible. Sus noches comenzaban a ser muy pequeñas y sus días eran terriblemente largos, ya no había ilusiones ni sueños a cumplir. **_

_**Su vida estaba prácticamente terminada. **_

_**Por otra parte, Hermione estaba sufriendo su primera decepción amorosa, ver al chico que quiera besarse con Lavander, que no solo era ñoña sino también estúpida, había roto su corazón en mil pedazos. Ella queria a Ron desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo admitiría, aunque llorara todas las noches en su alcoba y sintiera ese vacío en su estomago cada que lo veía besándose con Lavander, nunca le diría a nadie que estaba enamorada del pelirrojo.**_

—Oh si, nuestras situaciones eran tan semejantes—dijo Draco con ironía.

Hermione lo miró pero no dijo nada, él tenía razón. Ella sintió en sexto curso que su mundo se le había venido abajo solo porque estaba peleada con Ron y nunca se puso a pensar lo que Malfoy estaba sintiendo, a pesar de que Harry no dejaba de acosarla con preguntas acerca del rubio.

Pero que tonterías estaba diciendo, ¿Por qué se pondría a pensar en Malfoy?

_**La noche que todo cambio entre ello, Hermione, con el pretexto de ser prefecta, permaneció fuera de su cama hasta largas horas de la noche. No queria ir a su habitación y escuchar lo enamorada que Ginny estaba de Harry, ya había escuchado eso durante cinco años. Tampoco queria escuchar una plática entre Lavander y Parvati a cerca de lo buen besador que era Ron. Necesitaba salir, despejar su mente y pensar en otra cosa.**_

—¿Te daban celos, Granger? —Preguntó Draco—Ya sabes, el escuchar que Weasley se besaba con otra que no fuera tú.

—Eso es algo que no te importa—respondió Hermione sin despegar la vista de la historia—además lo que está aquí escrito es ficción.

_**Sin muchas opciones a donde escapar, decidió ir al baño del segundo piso, lugar donde ninguna persona la molestaría. Caminó por todo el castillo con miedo de encontrarse a Peeves, era una pobre criatura indefensa, pero no tenía intención alguna de lidiar con él. Se preguntó dónde estaría Ron en esos momentos, pues cuando salió de la torre de Gryffindor ni él ni Lavander habían regresado aun. **_

— ¿Tan ingenua eres?

_**Subió las escaleras, rogando a Merlín que no se movieran de su sitio; pasó por enfrente de muchos retratos, los cuales le gritaban cosas que prefirió ignorar; y fue así como escuchó los lamentos de un joven. **_

_**Conforme fue caminando hacia su destino, el llanto era más fuerte y constante, tenía miedo de lo que ahí pudiese encontrar, pero también tenía curiosidad. Queria saber quién era esa persona que expresaba la soledad y la impotencia que estaba viviendo, aun no podía averiguarlo porque la voz de la víctima no se escuchaba con claridad, sin embargo cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación se quedo impresionada por lo que vio ahí.**_

—Oh claro, mi belleza es impactante.

_**Una figura alta y delgada estaba apoyada sobre uno de los lavaderos, tenía sus manos en la cara tapando su rostro, sin embargo ese cabello rubio platinado no la engañaba. **_

_**Era Draco Malfoy, su mayor enemigo.**_

_**Lentamente se acercó a él, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando la viera a su lado, pero no podía irse y dejarlo ahí en ese estado. **_

—Se nota que esta es una historia ficticia—susurró Hermione—yo te hubiera dejado ahí si es que en realidad de te hubiera encontrado.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó Draco con voz rasposa, pero Hermione no respondió.

_**Cuando llego hasta él, le tomo el hombro y le susurró al odio.**_

— _**¿Estás bien?**_

_**Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, que nadie que llorara a la mitad de un baño en la madrugada estaría bien, pero no tenía idea alguna de cómo romper el silencio. Para su sorpresa, Draco no la rechazó pero tampoco respondió a la pregunta formulada. Ella se quedó ahí, mirándolo, esperando el momento en que se estabilizara para poder irse a acostar sin quedarse preocupada.**_

_Aquí la canción._

Draco y Hermione buscaron en sus bolsillos algo en lo cual pudiesen escuchar la canción, pero no tenían nada en sus túnicas.

—Accio celular—gritó Hermione.

Draco la miró extrañado de que ella tuviera un celular dentro de Hogwarts, él sabía lo que ese aparato era y siempre había querido uno, pero su padre le había dicho que eran utensilios muggles, que no servían para nada.

El celular llegó volando a las manos de Hermione y esta rápidamente apretó unos cuantos botones.

—¿Te sabes la contraseña del modem? —preguntó Hermione

—¿Qué es un modem?

—Olvídalo.

En ese momento, Severus Snape se posó frente a ellos y los miró extrañado. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Draco se levantó del escalón donde estaba sentado y miró profundamente los ojos del profesor.

—2305201248—dijo velozmente

—¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? —Preguntó Snape—¿Por qué están juntos y no están peleando?

—Somos novios—respondió Hermione sin mirar como el profesor sonreía y daba la vuelta girando sobre sus talones.

Draco la miró extrañado pero justo cuando estaba por reclamarle por lo que había dicho, asomó su cabeza para ver la pantalla del celular de Hermione y leyó "Somos novios" seguidos de las palabras "Armando Manzanero". Al parecer, ella no se había dado cuenta que por leer el titulo de una canción en voz alta su reputación estaba arruinada.

Cuando finalmente Hermione encontró la canción, ambos se enfocaron de nuevo en la lectura.

—_**¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Draco después de un rato—¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?**_

—_**¿Qué? —se sorprendió Hermione—No por supuesto que no.**_

—_**Lárgate—dijo el rubio molesto, pero al ver que Hermione no se movía dijo continuó— ¿No me escuchaste?**_

—_**Sí, pero no me iré—respondió— No puedo irme y dejarte aquí.**_

—_**No soy una obra de caridad, Granger—espetó Draco muy molesto. **_

—_**Ni yo la Madre Teresa de Calcuta. **_

_**Hermione se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para que Draco pudiera levantar su rostro sin miedo. Cuando lo hizo, un hueco se formo dentro de su corazón. La palidez de su compañero era excesiva y sus ojeras expresaban lo mal que estaba. Nunca lo había visto así. **_

_**La imagen de niño rico y bonito, se había difuminado totalmente. Frente a ella estaba una persona que en pocos meses había crecido mucho. Draco Malfoy había dejado de ser el niño consentido para ser el hombre de la casa, teniendo así, responsabilidades con las que no podía cargar. **_

—_**¿Por qué sigues aquí? —se molestó Draco cuando sintió la mirada de la Gryffindor.**_

—_**Tú no eres malo—dijo Hermione ignorando la pregunta de su enemigo**_

—_**¿Tu que sabes de mi? Te he insultado durante años.**_

—_**No eras tú.**_

—_**¿Entonces quien, Granger? No finjas conocerme, ni finjas que te interesas por mí.**_

_**Hermione caminó hacia su compañero, quien no dejaba de observarla.**_

—_**No lo finjo—le respondió muy cerca de su rostro. —Déjame ayudarte.**_

—_**Tu menos que nadie puede hacerlo—suspiró Draco.**_

_**El aroma de la respiración de Draco llegó hasta la nariz de Hermione provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación, desde la vez que a esa misma distancia, esa misma persona le gritó "Sangre sucia" por primera vez.**_

_**Desde los trece años Hermione sintió algo hacia Draco pero también desde esa edad se propuso ignorar la situación, nadie lo sabía e incluso ella misma dudaba de lo que sentía. Pero cada año el sentimiento se intensificó pero trato de ocultarlo y siempre había funcionado hasta ese momento.**_

—_**¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? —preguntó en susurro acercándose más al cuerpo de su oponente.**_

—_**Porque eres una de las razones por la cuales me encomendaron esta misión.**_

—_**¿De que hablas? —preguntó Hermione separándose a una distancia prudente para ver los ojos grises de su compañero**_

—_**El Señor Tenebroso sabe mis debilidades, él sabía que no podre cumplir esta misión y me matará—sollozó el rubio**_

—_**¿Por qué haría eso?**_

—_**Porque mi padre falló el año pasado y porque estoy enamorado de una impura—respondió desviando su mirada—Si intentas ayudarme te matará a ti también y…**_

_**No pudo terminar la frase, pero Hermione entendió a que se refería y se lanzó a sus brazos por impulso. Se aferró a él y respiró su aroma, cuando menos lo esperaba sintió unas manos acariciando su espalda. El abrazo había sido correspondido.**_

_**Permanecieron así por un tiempo, sin decir ni hacer nada. Simplemente así, sintiendo sus cuerpos e inhalando sus aromas. **_

—_**No dejare que mueras—susurró Hermione.**_

_**La castaña alzó su rostro y se encontró con el de Draco, se contemplaron por unos segundos y después unieron sus labios.**_

Hermione miró a Draco y se sorprendió de que él también la estuviera mirando a ella. Se quedaron asi por unos diez segundos pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo volvieron a enfocarse en el texto tan irreal.

_**Poco a poco fueron separando sus labios, Draco saboreó la deliciosa textura de los labios de Hermione y al sentir el cálido aroma se aferró más a ella. La apretó para sí y comenzó a acariciar su alborotado cabello. **_

_**Hermione alzó sus brazos y se aferró al cuello del rubio, sintió una dulce caricia en sus labios y juró nunca alejarse de esa sensación.**_

_**Poco a poco fueron separándose y al estar de frente observaron sus rostros, el de él húmedo por el llanto, el de ella tenso por lo que acababa de pasar. Ella sonrió y él le acaricio los labios. **_

—_**Te ayudare a salir de esto—prometió debajo de los fríos dedos.**_

—_**Vámonos—respondió Draco y le tendió la mano.**_

_**Así, a media noche, pasearon por el castillo. Ignoraron los comentarios de los retratos movibles y se escondieron de Peeves unas cuatro veces. No hablaron, solo rosaron las yemas de sus dedos produciendo electricidad, y otra sensación muy agradable. **_

—_**Hemos llegado—informó Draco con indiferencia. **_

_**Hermione asintió pero no quiso decir nada, sabía la realidad de las cosas y por el bien de ambos era conveniente que nadie supiera lo que pasó en el baño del segundo piso. Prometió ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera le había explicado la misión. Así que sin abrir la boca caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a la sala común de Gryffindor.**_

—_**Granger—habló Draco detrás de ella.**_

_**Intentando sonreír, la Gryffindor se detuvo en seco y giró su rostro.**_

—_**Obliviate—pronunció Draco apuntando con su varita. **_

_**El rostro de Hermione se desvaneció como si recién hubiera despertado y al percatarse de cómo lo miraba, salió corriendo hacia su sala común. **_

_**Porque nadie podía saber los sentimientos que tenia, mucho menos ella.**_

_Pues así es mis queridos magos, esta fue la historia que cree para ustedes espero les haya gustado y reflexionen un poquito sobre esto. Perdón por meterme en sus vidas, pero si dan cuenta todo fue real hasta el momento en que tú, mi preciosa Hermione, entraste al baño. _

_Eso es todo, me voy._

_Un beso_

_Att: Luriiana_

_Oh, por cierto…Díganle a Ginny que la amo._

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Hermione y por lo bajo miró a su acompañante, y quedo sorprendida por lo que vio, él, Draco Malfoy estaba llorando. No supo si fue por el final de la historia o por recordar ese tiempo en el que lloraba en el baño de Myrtle. Pero su rostro se había ensombrecido.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Hermione mientras se mordía el labio

—Si—respondió Draco de inmediato—tengo que irme.

—Si yo también…iré a darle a Ginny el recado.

Draco se dispuso a irse pero antes de hacerlo avisó:

—Ni una palabra a nadie, si le cuentas a alguien que me viste llorar, morirás.

Y dicho esto, se fue.

Sin poder creerlo Hermione se quedo mirando cómo se alejaba el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos. Entonces sintió un deja vu; ya lo había visto llorar antes y le había preguntado si estaba bien. Una desesperación se apodero de ella, queria recordar, queria saber porque estaba sintiendo que algo ya había pasado. Y entonces todo paso claro por su mente.

Quiso seguir su camino a la biblioteca pero justo cuando se levantó se tropezó de nuevo con él.

—¿Lo has recordado? —Hermione asintió—Creo que mis hechizos nunca han sido tan buenos como los tuyos.

—¿Me borraras de nuevo la memoria? —preguntó temerosa

—¿Quieres olvidarlo?

—No

Y entonces, como aquella media noche se besaron sintiendo sus aromas e inhalando sus cuerpos, o al revés.

Ya no había misiones que cumplir, ni impuros que destruir. Solo estaban ellos, besándose a medio pasillo, recordando lo olvidado e intententando, por primera vez, demostrar sus sentimientos que se vieron descubiertos por medio de una lagrima.

* * *

_¿Y? Qué les parecio? _

_Dudas quejas o sugerencias ya saben donde_

_Me encantariia saber su opinion._

_Besos_

_~Luriana~_

_Felliiz Dia de Dramione 3_

_~Luriana~_


End file.
